Just a little girl
by Auza-Isaka-Winner
Summary: a young girl is found alone in a battlefield by Wufei, is it true? have they really fallen in love?
1. Wufei finds her

Here is the First chapter

**Chapter 1 – Dreams of a sad future**

_a young girl around the age of 13 stands in a hallway facing heero whom is pointing a gun at her "I never should have trusted you, aiden..." he voice is cold and uncaring. The young girl looks a lot like him but she is a female version that is a little younger. She watches as his finger tightens on the triggers and fires and at that moment a voice called out and someone shoved her out of the bullet's path. She looks up to see wufei standing there with a grim look on his face as he tries to hide pain._

_She stares at him with wide eyes "Wufei...?" as she is looking at wufei duo makes a dash at heero and grabs the gun from him. He then pistol whips heero knocking the pilot out. Wufei collapses to the floor and aiden gets up and goes to his side and kneels down next to him "wufei... wufei, are you okay?" she helps him up against the wall and looks at her hand after feeling a warm liquid substance. What she sees makes her shriek in terror "Wufei! You're bleeding!" at the shriek Duo looks over to see wufei against the wall and aiden in front of him._

_Wufei reaches to aiden and gently runs his hand across her soft face "I... I... I love you... Aiden... I told you... that I... would die for you... If it came to it... and... now... I have succeeded.. in... protecting you..." _

_Tears well up in aiden's eyes "Wufei... don't leave me.. I can't live without you..." Wufei brings her close to him and holds her tight "live for me... and... I'll see you someday..." he says with his last breathe._

The young girl opens her eyes hearing voices yelling in the distance "Is anybody out there? Can anybody hear me?" she tries to stand up but her wounds prevent her from moving. She looks around the darkness and tries to yell but she starts coughing instead. Finally she raises her gun and pulls the trigger making it to where she can be found.

**'Just a little gi**

_Sometimes, I feel, you're not listening_

_sometimes,__Ifeel you don't understand  
But I think I've got the answer  
Already know what you're gonna say _

'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a heck of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

You say I'm just a little girl,

_just a little girl  
How can I compare?_

_What do I know?  
What have I got to share?_

_  
But there's nothing in this world,_

_nothing in this world  
That could hold me down,_

_can't you hear me?  
Don't you understand_

_  
That I wanna be myself,_

_wanna be the girl,  
Wanna be the one _

_that you can rely on  
How I wish that you could see_

_all there is of me  
How I long to hear_

_that you take me  
For who I am _

'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a heck of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

Sometimes,

_I feel you're not listening  
Sometimes,_

_I feel you don't understand _

'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a heck of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a heck of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

Flashlight beams shine into the night and shine on nearby ruble and debris. The people carrying the flashlights are searching through what looks like a dark battlefield "who could have done this?" "a monster Johnson, a monster..." The men spread out over the area as they hear a gunshot splitting through the air. A voice comes over the com system "I found someone! Oh, my word... she seems to be only 13 years old..." they go to where the man is and see a young girl with short brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes, sitting with her back against a wall. not only is she shielding her face, she is pointing a gun at the man shining a light on her.

The commanding boy comes over and looks at her "strange, she looks a lot like yuy... maybe.. no... couldn't be..." the boy then looks at the man who found her then back at her

He looks at her with sympathetic eyes "hey, it's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you. Please put the gun down." she peers at them over her arm and slowly lowers her gun "W-where is he?" he exchange glances with one of the other men and then one walks over and looks into her eyes "where is who?" he asks her as he watches the emotions on her face. He notes to himself that she seems a little shaken from things that happened. "Where is... He..." unknown to them she was trying to say someone's name but she was having troubles saying it.

The boy holds out his hand "I can try and help you find who you are looking for... Oh, and my name is commanding officer Chang of the preventors. You will be safe with us." she nods slightly and the man picks her up in his arms "I'm... aiden..." Her vision goes dark but before she falls unconscious she can hear wufei gasp and yell for an ambulance. And then everything went dark.

**-MWMWMWMWWMWMWMMWMWM-**

as she drifts back into consciousness she can hear voices talking outside the door of the room. She listens to the voices closely while keeping her eyes closed.

A woman's voice can be heard but it didn't sound pleasant to her "Chang! Are you just gonna walk away from me!" the man actually sounds fairly young "Actually, yes."

"so you are going to quit!" "no, I just don't want to watch over some kid that was picked up on a battlefield." there is then a growl of anger and then the door opens "You brought her here! So if you don't keep an eye on her then you can find yourself a new job!" the door shut and it was finally silent.

As she opens her eyes lightly she decides to open them wider when she saw a pair of onyx eyes staring into her own eyes "You're awake..." his voice was cold and it sounded as if he didn't care. He looked about 15 years old and it seems that he looks gorgeous to her.

She stares at him "Where is... He... Hee..." "where is who?" she tries to pull the name from her memory and then it suddenly feels fresh in her mind "Where is Heero?" Wufei looks away as if he is hiding something "..." she blinks at Wufei's silence "Is... Did something happen to Heero?"

Wufei turns his head to the door and sees the door open with heero standing in the doorway. Wufei looks from heero to the girl, he suddenly sees a huge resemblance between the two.

Behind heero is Une, whom moves past heero and to the bed "It's good to see you getting along with miss Yuy, Wufei." at this both of the boys look at une in a state of shock "WHAT!" they both exclaimed in unison. Une laughs and looks at the girl "well, I had the lab do some blood tests on you and it turns out that you are related to Mr. Yuy over there. He is your older brother..." that is all she heard as she blacked out once more.

**-MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM-**

It's finally the day to leave this horrible room and actually do something. For the whole time she has been up and about she has been following Wufei around. Finally Wufei went to an interesting place. He took her to a training room with a matted floor. As he walks in he looks at her "you might want to sit at the side lines "I won't be held responsible if you get hurt." he says and watches her face and finds that shakes her head "I am not going to sit out. If it is okay I would like to spar you." at her soft spoken comment he laughs "you? Sparring me? I guess... but don't cry when I beat you."

**-An hour later-**

trowa walks down the hall and into the training room to find wufei getting beat up by a girl and a big group of preventors watching. As wufei gets thrown to ground he raises his hands in defeat "Y-you win..." she looks down at him "I may be a little girl, but I am not someone to be underestimated."

**-To be continued...-**


	2. Wake Me Up

**Chapter 2 – Moving?**

_Aiden puts the final set of clothes in her suitcase and shuts it right as heero walks in. His eyes are instantly on the suitcase then they are gazing at her "where are going?" asks his monotone voice._

_Aiden was opening her drawer when he walked in and she suddenly shuts it, obviously hiding something "the colonies..." she looks at him as she softly replies. Heero's face doesn't change "You're going with him, aren't you?" heero was implying wufei and she knew that._

_She pauses for a minute and then nods "yeah... and you aren't stopping me..." she mutters as she looks at the floor. Heero walks over to the drawer quickly and before aiden can do anything he yanks it open to find different weapons and such in it as well and ammunition. There is a dark look in his eyes as he looks at aiden "you... you're..." Aiden sighs "a Soldier? Yes... but I can explain..." _

Aiden is painfully awakened by someone shaking her slightly. She opens her eyes to see wufei holding her in a firm grip by the shoulders "uh... wufei?" she was about to ask why he awoke her until she remembers what happened, she had passed out at the end of their sparring match from overworking herself. Wufei lets go "are you alright?" he asks in a soft voice showing worry about her in his eyes.

She smiles slightly "Never been better..." Wufei was about to say something when Duo walked into the room and saw the two. Wufei is sitting on the floor with aiden sitting on his lap and aiden's face is looking slightly behind her into wufei's eyes. Wufei's arms are also wrapped around her holding her tightly.

Wufei suddenly stands up and walks out leaving a confused duo and aiden in the training room. Aiden blinks as she caught a glimpse of wufei's face a deep crimson red. She notices Duo's eyes on her and she blushes "It... It wasn't what it looked like!" she tries to cover. Duo merely shakes his head and leaves the room without saying a word.

To be continued...


	3. Moonlight Swim

_**'She's A Rebel' – Green day** _

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind

_She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind_

_  
She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous _

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

**-Chapter 3 – Moonlight Swim-**

A year has passed since wufei met aiden and it can't be hidden from anyone.

Wufei and aiden contsantly disappear and are gone for a day and night. Wufei knows of her secrets even the secrets of her being a rebel against the preventers. But no matter what happens they have vowed to stick with eachother.

_Aiden watches as Wufei pulls the gun away from quatre's head at the last second and the two fall from the bridge in front of the waterfall and into the water. she watches as quatre surfaces but wufei doesn't. she finally jumps in to find wufei trapped as the bottum unconcious. his foot is caught between some rocks. _

_after getting him free she takes him to the surface and then to dry land. she blinks as he isn't breathing "shoot!" she begins to do mouth to mouth and after a few tries wufei coughs up water and his onyx eyes stare into hers "thankyou..." aiden's attention suddenly goes to quatre who now is trying to run "quatre! wait! no! quatre!"_

Right now Aiden lays on the floor of a chinese style home in the forest sleeping. Wufei is sleeping on a mat nearby, but Aiden keeps tossing and turning in her sleep muttering names that for some reason she knows them in the dreams "...Quatre... no... " as she mutters wufei's eyes open and give a gquick glance at her sleeping form. He gets up and takes the extra blanket beside him and lays it over aiden's body causing her to lay still.

When Aiden opens her eyes the next morning she feels something on top of her. She then notices that not only is there a blanket on her there is a chinese boy laying next to her at a strange angle. She lays her head down on his chest and gently caresses his cheek.

She lightly presses her lips to his and gets up "goodbye, wufei... I'll be back a little later" at her words wufei nods having been awake the whole time just having his eyes closed.

**-MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM-**

Aiden slips through the smaller preventers base having just installed the bombs through out the building. Bodies are everywhere as well as blood and she quickly gets out and far away from it and she pushes the detonator button. A huge explosion can be heard and black smoke billows into the air.

**-MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM-**

when Aiden returns Wufei is standing next to the stream watching the water flow smoothly over the rocks. Aiden walks to him "Is something wrong wufei?" he is silent for a minute then he looks at her and smiles "I... I don't know how exactly this would normally be done... but I think... it is something like this..." he kneels on one knee in front of aiden. He grabs hold of her hand "Aidean Sariah Yuy, Will you... marry me?" with his free hand he holds a black case to her and then opens it to reveal a beautiful ring.

**-To Be Continued...-**


End file.
